


A Scrap of Comfort

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e04 Falling Darkness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The tablets help her sleep but do nothing for the nightmares. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scrap of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/gifts).



> My thanks to Divingforstones for beta-reading and very helpful advice.

The tablets help her sleep but do nothing for the nightmares. Time and therapy will ease those, the counsellor says.

Her new bedtime routine never varies: swallow the tablet, verify that the doors are locked and the bathroom light is on. Check under her pillow. _Still there_.

She jolts awake in the wee hours, flailing against clods of wet earth. _Not real!_ Nevertheless, she pulls the handkerchief from under her pillow and scrubs her face until she feels clean again. It's foolish to depend on a scrap of cloth. Once again she vows, _Tomorrow. I'll return this to James tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Paperscribe's prompt was: _An article of clothing takes on/has taken on unexpected significance._


End file.
